


Golden Delusion

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slight-Angst, highschool/college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Takaba knew Asami far earlier than he realized. Oneshot. Slight AU.<br/>A/N: A quick paced oneshot.<br/>Genre: Romance. Slight-angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> I've proofread this, but if there is anything wrong please tell me!

At age fourteen, Takaba found himself running through the empty streets of Tokyo.

A group of men followed behind him, shouting and cursing. They told him to turn around, to ‘give the camera back’, or they’d kill him. He ignored them, running faster and faster than he ever had, and feeling that painful burn emit within his chest.

He had to admit that it was his fault he was stuck in this terrible situation in the first place. After all, a fourteen year old such as himself didn’t need to get into business that didn’t concern him, especially speculated drug trades. It was a shame however, that he couldn’t help himself. Takaba was always the one to crawl into holes he didn’t belong in, snooping out the unseen and attempting to bring it to light.

It was stupid, he had to admit, but that urge to discover the unknown always drove him, even to dangerous lengths. Tonight, was one of those times his urge had taken over him, and unlike other nights, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of this in one piece.

He held in his hand, a small Polaroid camera. It was given to him just a few days before by his father. Takaba had recently turned fourteen earlier in the week and prior to that, he had outwardly voiced his dream to become a ‘photographer’. He didn’t really think anyone took him seriously until he actually unwrapped the small box that his father had given him on his birthday. Takaba nearly screamed when he saw the small Polaroid sitting at the bottom of the box, just waiting to be held. Days later, Takaba hadn’t put that camera down.

Presently, as Takaba reminisced on such a happy memory, he felt a strange burst of energy surge through his body, giving him the stamina he needed to outrun his assaulters. If he wanted to be a photographer, he was going to have to get used to situations such as this one. By now, he knew that it wasn’t always going to be easy getting the scoop but strange enough, he liked it that way. Even at the mere age of fourteen, Takaba was already feeling the thrill that he had yearned for. The wind wiping through his blond locks, the night air filling his young nostrils, the_

Takaba was stopped dead in thought when his miniscule body made ample contact with the hood of a long black limo. He hadn’t even seen the car pull out from the alley, but when he hit it, he most certainly felt it. His brains literally screamed at him as he went flying in a rather awkward position. For a few seconds, he saw the worried look on the driver’s face as he flew past the window.

Eventually, Takaba hit the ground and his Polaroid went flying out of his hand. He hissed as his body made firm contact with the cold asphalt, causing all the air to leave his rib cage. It felt like someone was standing on him, crushing his chest and constricting his heart. Takaba was pretty sure he was going to die.

Overhead, the sound of screeching tires could be heard, followed by the loud noises of car doors opening and closing. Takaba could hear his assaulters gaining up on him, however, he could also hear another set of shuffling feet and deeper voices. If Takaba still had any air in his body, he would’ve screamed when he heard about six gunshots sound. But instead, all he could so was remain silent, still trying to gasp for the breath that was slowly returning to his chest.

After each gunshot, a loud and eerie sound of a body hitting the ground followed. With each thump heard, Takaba regained most of his strength. He could finally feel his fingers again and he could breathe lighter than normal. He seized the heavy silence as a chance to attempt to stand up and brace himself for what was to come.

Slowly, he brought his upper half up, balancing his uneven weight on one hand. He grimaced as he did so, attempting to sit up straight without crashing back down. That plan eventually backfired on him when he practically felt the air leaving his body again.

“Hey, don’t push yourself.” A deep voice echoed behind Takaba, causing him to tense up and cast a worried look over his shoulder.

In shadow of the night, it was hard to make out who exactly stood behind him. With the street lights flickering on and off, he could really only make out the strange silhouette of a large man with piercing golden eyes reflected in the pale moonlight.

“You hit the limo pretty hard.” The man replied, taking a few steps towards Takaba. The fourteen year old began to shiver, as this strange man made way into the moonlit clearing. He stepped just a few inches before the ‘photographer’, standing there in silence, glaring down at him like he was some injured deer. “What’s a kid like you doing out this late?” Takaba didn’t have the voice to answer as his eyes suddenly locked on to a concealed object visible within the man’s jacket. It was a hand gun.

He quickly shot up and stood disoriented on his feet. “Stay away…” He managed, taking a few steps back. The man only laughed and began to walk forward, narrowing his golden eyes. Takaba continued to back up and in the midst of his panic, nearly tripped over something large. He dared to look down and realized his heel made contact with a cadaver.

Turning around, Takaba stumbled and broke into the fastest sprint in his life. He panted and gasped, just praying that the strange man wasn’t behind him. Before he turned the corner, just a few feet away, he chanced just one more look over his shoulder.

Still standing there in the moonlight was the golden eyed man, his smile as insidious as ever.

OoOoOoOoO

When Takaba was fifteen, he was had gotten the task of being a delivery boy. He’d bring papers to various establishments in Shinjuku for extra points in his service class.

One day, he was assigned to bring papers to the Sion industries. He hadn’t really heard of this place up until now so he was quite curious when he stepped into the large building. As he approached the receptionist, with a letter in his hand, he was instructed to wait by the front desk. The letter was assigned to Asami Ryuichi, and Takaba had no idea who that was. He just figured the man was someone important.

So he waited, waited and waited. He saw people come and go, and he even counted how many times the receptionist called people on her office phone. Eventually she stood up from her large chair and excused herself. “I’m going out for lunch. I’ll be back in thirty minutes, just wait here.” She spoke as she vanished through the large glass doors of the establishment.

Takaba waited for a few seconds before standing up and walking into the large elevator just a few feet behind the desk. He stepped inside, watched as the doors closed, and pressed the button to the very first floor. He knew that he should’ve waited like the woman told him to but he didn’t feel like sitting there like an idiot for another two hours. He just wanted to get this done with.

He made it to the top floor where he assumed Asami Ryuchi would’ve been. He walked through the long corridors, promptly pushing past people and excusing himself. Absently, Takaba had bumped into a tall suited figure who carried in his hand a cup of coffee.

“Sorry.” Takaba muttered.

“That’s fine.” The man had an oddly familiar voice.

Takaba looked up promptly and almost automatically recognized those familiar golden eyes. For a second, he felt an eerie feeling surge through his body as memories of that fateful night began to fill his mind. However, something about this man seemed different, almost less threatening, albeit his size and deathly glare could’ve said otherwise.

“Are you lost?” The man asked, moving back some of his perfectly styled brown hair.

“Oh now…I’m just….I’m looking for Asami Ryuchi, I’m delivering this letter to him.” Takaba extended his arm, allowing the letter to be seen between both of them.

“Hm.” The man quickly took the envelope from Takaba’s grasp. “I can take care of it.”

“You know who Asmai is?”

The golden eyed man chuckled. “I do.” He smiled and turned away, leaving Takaba to himself.

OoOoOoOo

At age seventeen, Takaba got a job. A low paying job at a well-paying establishment, but Takaba wasn’t complaining. At least he had something and while being a paper stacker wasn’t what he really had in mind, it was better than nothing. Takaba vaguely remembered this place from when he was fifteen. The large hallways and the suited employees, seemed familiar to him.

However, he found himself stationed upstairs at the very top floor in an oversized office. There was a window that allowed a clear view, overlooking the better part of Tokyo. There was a desk in the center filled with various papers that Takaba was given the liberty of stacking and organizing.

Behind the desk sat a large chair. It was one of those large black ones with the cushion backside and wheels on the bottom. Takaba supposed that whoever sat in it was comfortable, given this person actually fit the size for the seat.

Takaba also noticed, or was drawn to, the large window. Never had he had such a beautiful view of Tokyo. He could easily point out buildings, businesses, etc…The sky line was beautiful,  practically touching the vast edge of the city. Takaba inhaled deeply, taking everything in.

“I assume you’re enjoying the view?” A voiced hummed from directly behind Takaba, causing him to lose his concentration. He quickly turned around and assumed a stiff position.

“Yeah…I mean, yes, yes!” He managed, trying not to sound like a total idiot. Takaba looked up only to see two very familiar golden eyes staring back down at him. It looked like the same man from two years ago, then one he’d met when he was looking for ‘Asami Ryuichi’, however, he seemed different, older almost.

Takaba scanned this strange man up in down, gazing at his angelic, yet harsh face. His nose was perfectly chiseled, sharp and firm and below that sat his lips, sculpted to the brink of excellence. This young man had dark brown hair that was presently styled in a way so that is bangs were gelled back, and like many people Takaba had seen, he was wearing a suit. _Well damn he’s attractive._ The young seventeen year old thought, still gazing in the awkward silence.

“Are you okay?” The man sported a mocking smile as he glared down at Takaba.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine…let me just…” Takaba walked past him mildly embarrassed. “I should get to fixing these papers.” He made way to the desk where he began to organize things. “I’m the new intern by the way.”

“I’m aware.” The man followed him until he reached the large black chair. Without a word, he slowly sat down and began withdrawing files from a drawer underneath the desk. Takaba remained silent as he organized everything to perfection. The last thing he picked up was a large, heavy, mahogany, name plate. It simply read, _Asami Ryuichi._ Takaba cast a shy glance towards the man sitting in the chair, and then stared back down at the name plate in his hand.

“Are you Asami Ryuichi?” He blurted out the question without even thinking. The man rose an eyebrow and placed his folder down.

“I think you can make that connection.” He replied.

 _Fuck, he thinks I’m an idiot._ Takaba quickly went back to filing papers, he sped up a bit. He decided not to look up at the man any more in fear of making a fool out of himself. So in silence, he worked diligently.

“Yes,” A few minutes later, the older man’s voice sounded. “I am Asami Ryuichi. Please forgive my mood, my week hasn’t been the best.”

Takaba’s ears perked up.  “Oh…um….that’s fine.” He stood up and faced Asami. “I’m Takaba, I mean, you already know that, but I just wanted to_”

“I hired you, of course I know who you are.” Asami’s voice silenced Takaba once again. Without another word, he ducked back down. At that moment, the CEO stood and walked behind the desk, hovering over Takaba.

“You have a habit of ducking and hiding, don’t you?” Asami asked, crossing his arms.

“I, well_”

“There’s no need to be so nervous.” Asami cut Takaba off again, but this time, extended his hand so the teen could grab it. Taking hold of it, Takaba allowed Asami to lift him to his feet. He pulled Takaba close, and softly gazed down at him. “The greatest fault of a human is showing his or her weakness.” Takaba swallowed. “It’s okay to feel uncomfortable, but don’t let it show. There’s no way someone with such a personality will survive in this world.”

Takaba nodded as Asami released his wrist. The older man advanced past him, and stood by the large window, peering towards the all too familiar view. Takaba found himself joining his side, just staring, seeing how many cars he could count. Every so often, he’d chance a glance and look up at Asami. It appeared the CEO was preoccupied with what was happening outside.

 _He’s really attractive._ A voice in Takaba’s head continued to broadcast its opinions. _But he’s too old for you, plus, you’re already involved with someone._ That much was kind of true as he and his friend Takato had a small romance brewing. Not that anyone knew much about it.

“You own all of this?” Takaba took his chance to break the silence. “I mean this building.”

“This building, and many more.” Asami replied.

Takaba nodded. “So…um…when I was fifteen, two years back, was that you I bumped into?”

Asami chuckled. “I was beginning to wonder when you’d catch on. You seemed so lost, looking around, you would’ve never found me if I hadn’t found you first.”

“Well maybe.” Takaba playfully nudged the man and surprisingly, he only smiled. “I would’ve had to chase you around a bit more.”

“Who’s chasing who around?” Asami rose an eyebrow. “You should know that I sent scouts from my organization looking for you specifically, this job was practically waiting for you.”

The teen blinked. “What?”

“I liked your personality back then, and I still do, you just need to stop acting nervous all the time.” He ruffled Takaba’s hair. “You have some spark in you, I know it.”

A strange blush made way across Takaba’s face.

 _Spark…_ Takaba thought. _Is he…the guy from back then?_ Takaba wanted to ask the question, but he figured some doors were better left unopened. He liked this kind side Asami was showing him, he had a feeling revisiting a memory of the past would ruin the way things were now.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba was able to keep his job longer than he expected. Working with Asami brought him happiness yet at the same time, a great amount of curiosity. There was a peculiar sense that surrounded this man every time he spoke, or even walked around his office. He was more than often impassive, stoic and emotionless unless Takaba gave him something to think about.

Takaba wondered if this man was married, and if not, was he seeing anyone. Beauty like that wasn’t just single, in fact, Takaba figured that women were practically dying at this man’s feet every day. He didn’t blame them either, as Asami Ryuchi was truly a piece of eye candy to be harbored.

However, after a few months of actually working with this man, and getting to know him better, Takaba finally found out his relationship status. And no, he didn’t ask Asami about it, nor did he see him bring some woman into his office. Strange enough, Takaba figured out Asami’s relationship status on the painful day when Takato had broken up with him.

He had come to Asami’s office after school, carrying a melancholy aura about him. He only muttered a simple hello as he began to organize a few boxes. His lips quivered a bit, as terrible memories of that day had flashed through his mind. He found his mind replaying Takato’s painful words over and over again. ‘ _I’m sorry Aki, it’s not gonna work out, not like this. I…I’ve got a girlfriend, and I love her. I wanted to tell you earlier, but you seemed so attached to me, I didn’t want to hurt you. Guess I was wrong…’_ A stray tear rolled down his cheek and fell on one of the papers. It was soon followed by more.

“Damn…” He muttered, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. At that moment, he heard heavy footsteps trail behind him, stopping suddenly. Takaba slowly stood up and looked back, facing his boss. “Sorry.” He spoke, realizing that there were still tear streaks staining his cheeks. “I just, it’s been a rough day.”

Asami remained silent and composed as he glared down at his troubled assistant. With his firm thumb, he brought his hand to Takaba’s face and wiped some tears away. Takaba gasped a bit in surprise and took a few steps back, nearly stumbling over some boxes.

Both he and Asami continued to stare at each other until he finally caught his feet. “I should get back to work. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Takaba wasn’t sure how to react to what Asami had done.

Sure, the CEO only wiped a tear from his face but it seemed much more romantic that it should’ve been. It was a tender caress almost, still sending shivers down Takaba’s spine even as he found solace in his apartment. Shaking the memory (and many more) from his mind, Takaba found himself making a quick meal and eating it on the sofa. He’d taken the remote in his free hand and had randomly flipped through the channels, not looking for a specific program or anything like that.

He nearly dropped the remote in his plate when he heard a loud knock on his front door. Quickly placing his food on the sitting table, he stood and ran to the door, opening it midway.

“Asami…” He spoke, a little confused. He was still in shock by what his boss had done earlier.

“You forgot this.” The older man stepped inside and held a blazer in his hand. He promptly shut the door behind him.

“Thanks.” Takaba spoke, taking the jacket in his own hands. Absently, he tossed it on the sofa and looked up at Asami. “Um…thanks for earlier also.”

“Where are your parents?” Asami asked, taking a few steps forward.

“Not here. My mom and dad work in America.” Takaba replied, following behind Asami. “I’m in an Independent Living Program, while I’m in high school. Just as long as I get good grades, my scholarship helps me with living costs, and it’s better than living on campus.”

“Campus?”

“I go to a boarding school…and international one. The dorm rooms can get hectic past one in the morning.” Takaba made way to the sofa and unsurprisingly, Asami did as well. As weird as it was, Takaba felt a little comfortable with Asami by his side. His heart still ached from his breakup earlier and he was certain that he’d eventually lose it again. It was nice to have someone that made him feel better just sitting next to him.

“Are you hungry?” Takaba managed.

“I ate before I got here.” Asami replied, looking forward at the television.

Takaba shrugged. “I can get you a drink_”

“You’re feeling a lot better I assume, aren’t you?” The CEO had peeled his eyes away from the screen and now gazed at Takaba.

“I guess so.” He replied, half heartedly. “Thanks for caring.”

Asami chuckled and used a hand to stroke Takaba’s cheek. This time, Takaba didn’t find it strange, or uncomfortable in fact, he kind of looked forward to it. There was something about Asami’s tender side that warmed Takaba’s fragile heart. He liked to think that not a lot of people knew this caring, and loving side of Asami Ryuichi, it was only a side reserved for important situations, only a side reserved for him.

Before Takaba knew it, he was inching forward, somewhat stupefied by Asami’s harsh gaze. The warm caress on his cheek halted, as now, the CEO’s hand just rested on Takaba’s face, pulling him closer and closer, just so their lips hovered near one another.

Takaba closed his eyes, and against all the voices in his head, made the first move. He pressed his warm lips upon Asami’s, and let them linger there for just a few moments. He heard the voices in his head, screaming and shouting at him, telling him that this guy was ‘bad news’, but he pushed them aside. That all too familiar blush returned, and this time, burned almost every inch of his face.

Eventually, Asami returned this kiss, however, his lips harbored much more passion than Takaba thought he could take. The CEO practically attacked him, engulfing his mouth in a powerful and hungry trap, making it almost impossible for him to move.

Asami snaked his hands around Takaba’s slim waist and forcefully pulled the teen into his lap. He broke the kiss for just an instant just so Takaba could catch his breath, and before he could say another word, Asami was upon him again.

OoOoOoOoO

Three more months had passed and it was safe to say that Takaba had gotten over Takato. At first he felt spite towards the other teen, as he and his girlfriend would go parading down the halls, but as he returned to Asami who patiently waited for him in his office, Takaba soon found his anger for Takato diminishing. Eventually, the two became friends again.

Takaba felt that his relationship with Asami was just more genuine, that being said, he didn’t have to worry about Asami being unfaithful. His boss was older, more experienced, and cunning. It was obvious to Takaba that Asami loved him and wanted him. Sometimes he took him out eating, other times he took Takaba to his own home. Wherever the two went, Asami made sure to show his affectionate side.

Like the night when their relationship began, Asami would kiss Takaba until he could no longer breathe. Sometimes he’d go as far as touching Takaba in places that Takato had never even glimpsed at. He’d strip Takaba, lay him on the bed, and playfully tease him, caressing every untouched inch of his body. He’d stroke his assistant, up and down his cock, slowly and pleasurably, just enough to make Takaba moan. It was evident that Takaba had little to no sexual contact in his past. Asami could tell this by the way Takaba would squirm or even whimper when he actually made contact with the teen’s untrodden erections, or when he softly caressed his hardened pecks.

Asami found Takaba’s reactions cute and amusing. It was interesting to see how the teen reacted to his own bodily functions. The way he’d gasp and pant when he’d ejaculate or the way he’d bite his lip when Asami’s warm mouth cloaked his erections, was enough to make the older man’s head spin.

And as for Takaba view on the situation, he enjoyed the way things were going. He loved feeling like he was important and like he mattered. Asami’s dominating personality made him feel wanted and protected, something he didn’t feel when he was with Takato.

Takaba wanted this to last, this strange feeling of love and trust. With his family thousands of miles away, and his friends to intertwined in Takato’s relationship, Takaba had no idea what he’d do without Asami.

OoOoOoOoOo

At age eighteen, Takaba found himself on the floor, with his knees hugged to his chest, crying like a baby. A letter sat in front of him, abandoned. Its visible contents simply read _‘Congratulations Takaba Akihito, you have been accepted….’_ When he first received the letter, and had read over it near a hundred times, he jumped with joy. He called his family and friends and had informed them that he had gotten accepted into the University of his choice. The school resided overseas, far away from Japan, in America. Many had warned Takaba to stay in the country, but he was never one to listen to the rules. He wanted to explore and see new things.

The last person Takaba called was Asami. He had invited his boss over to his apartment to share the good news. At first, the look on Asami’s face was unreadable, but eventually that harsh gaze lessened, and moments later, he congratulated Takaba.

This prompted Takaba to run over to Asami and hug him. “We can still make it work.” He remembered saying, wrapping his arms around Asami’s neck and gazing into his eyes. “Right?”

Asami’s smile had faded then. “It’s best if we stop what we have now.” He said, placing Takaba back down on his feet. Takaba had paused in mere shock. It felt as if a bullet had ripped straight through his heart.

“What?” Takaba breathlessly spoke.

“This relationship, is bound to go downhill.” Asami sighed. “What we have now will only produce something negative in the_”

“Are you just saying this because I’m going to school in America? What if I…I can just…I can stay here, in Japan! We won’t have_”

“Don’t ruin your dream for something dumb Akihito.” Asami’s voice was stern, as he crossed his arms and looked down at his devastated assistant. “You have to be a fool if you ever thought what we had would last.”

“B…but…we had something.” Takaba clenched his fists. “Didn’t we?” Asami didn’t say anything, he only took a few steps forward and made way towards the door. “Goodbye Akihito. Good luck.”  And like that, he had left. He had left Takaba standing there, feeling that sense of love and security shatter underneath his feet.  Eventually, the teenager found himself sliding down the wall with his eyes filled with tears. His acceptance letter lay abandoned before him as he pulled his knees to his chest.

He felt a heartache like no other as he rocked back and forth, attempting to cherish the memories Asami gave him.

OoOoOoOoOo

On Graduation day, Takaba was given the title _Summa Cum Laude._ When he accepted his diploma, everyone cheered, his parents beamed and his friends clapped for him. He left the stage with a fake smile painted across his face as people praised him, and shouted his name. His eyes met everyone’s in the crowd as he made way back to his seat.

He momentarily paused when he thought he saw a flash of gold amongst the guests. Shaking his head, Takaba promptly made way to his destination.

OoOoOoOoOo

At age twenty, Takaba had come back to Japan and by that time he had acquired a real camera. He took pictures of anything that caught his eye whether it was scenery, couples or buildings. He started to build up his portfolio, for he only had a year until he graduated. He was determined to stick out from the normal paparazzi, he wanted to make a name for himself.

He’d take tons of pictures, track even more celebs, and eventually, his name would spread around Japan. He’d be known throughout Shinjuku, and people would respect him. People would want to find him for his talent, wit and his guts.

He knew it would take some time, and to achieve that dream he had to be focused, but he’d get there eventually and he’d be noticed by everyone.

Actors, actresses, singers, models, etc…etc…

OoOoOoOoOo

It was a summer night and Takaba found himself prowling the streets of Shinjuku. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d walked those luxurious filled roads, but it felt great. The June wind ran through his hair, beckoning him to go forward and reimbursing that spark that he thought had left him years ago. He found himself pushing past people, running and running as a strange yet familiar force tugged at him.

It felt like a strange form of nostalgia, pulling him through familiar alley ways and down familiar streets. The more he tried to ignore that tug, the more it forced him to step forward. Eventually, he gave into it, allowing his nostalgia to take him where he wanted to go, where he needed to go.

The more he thought about it, better yet, the more he faced the reality of the situation, he realized what he wanted, and why he had returned to Japan. Yes, taking pictures and building a portfolio was the base of the operation, but he couldn’t ignore the longing for the one he loved.

He dreamed about Asami, he still smelled the older man’s lingering scent on his body. He yearned for that man’s touch and for his love. And as that nostalgia had forced him to stand in front of the tall building, he couldn’t help but feel that familiar burn in his heart.

 _You need this Akihito._ A voice in his head breathed. _You need to hear him at least._

Like he had before, Takaba stepped through those large rotating glass doors. He entered the establishment and felt that all too familiar AC wisp through his rusty hair. Without even asking the new receptionist for directions, Takaba made way to the elevator, and listened as the doors shut behind him. He then pressed the button to the top floor and waited as the elevator pulled him up.

 _What are you going to say to him? Do you even know what you’re doing?_ A voice echoed through his head as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and that terrible nostalgia forced Takaba through the threshold. He walked slowly and steadily down the dimly lit corridors, not sure what to expect. There was a heavy feeling that tugged at his heart and at that moment, he couldn’t be sure what it was.

He just kept on walking, silently, until finally, he made way to that all familiar office entrance. He stopped outside the large door, raising up a fist to knock. Taking a deep breath he beckoned his knuckles to make contact with the door.

“Asami-sama…” A soft male voice from the other side of the door caused Takaba’s hand to freeze. “Please listen to me.”

“Sudoh,” That was for sure Asami who spoke, and he sounded annoyed. “I don’t have time for this. I’m needed at my club.”

Takaba held his breath, and peered into the cracked entrance. He saw Asami leaning on his desk with a cigarette in his mouth. Takaba hadn’t ever remembered the man smoking. Nevertheless, he stayed silent as he gazed at the other man, who was quite young. He wore a suit in a similar fashion that Asami did.

“I know,” Sudoh crept closer to Asami. “But I just…I just…please hear me out, Asami-sama. I’ve had feelings for you, for years! Ever since you placed me on the right path, I’ve always looked up to you!”

 _What…_ Takaba felt his heart skip several beats. _Placed him on the right path…were they…_

“I’ve placed many on the right path Sudoh, you’re no different. Now if you’ll excuse me_”

“Asami-sama, I love you!” Sudoh nearly cried. “I owe my heart to you for everything you’ve done_”

Takaba gasped louder than he needed to and caused both men to grow silent. He tried to clasp a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late. Those furious golden eyes had already locked onto his. It was like Asami screamed ‘I’m going to kill you’, with those fierce pupils. No longer had Takaba seen the man he’d fallen in love with, but someone totally different. A man of power, and of authority, a man to be feared. And Takaba certainly was afraid.

He turned violently on his heel and darted towards the elevator. He heard some more feet shuffling but that only prompted him to run faster. With every step that he took, it seemed the corridor grew longer and longer and the elevator stretched farther and farther. Takaba didn’t think he would make it, and if that was the case he didn’t know what he would do.

 _Just keep running…_ He told himself. _Don’t give up…._

With one final push, he jumped into the elevator and pressed the button that read ‘closed doors’. He chanced one final look as the entrance got smaller and smaller, and much to his dismay, he saw the haunting color of fierce golden eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Takaba had an angry look painted on his face as he left the building. He walked through the streets with hot and furious tears pouring down his cheeks. Not only had he made a mistake, but he’d made a fool of himself as he did so.

 _Who the hell did I think I was?_ Takaba asked as he wiped his face with his hand. Why in the world did he think he meant anything to Asami? Why did he think Asami even cared? Didn’t he break up with him, three years ago? Absently, Takaba stepped into the street, unaware of the car driving at high speed. He nearly lost his life when the breaks screeched and the car stopped practically a foot in front of him. He lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground.

Quickly, a squeal was heard and a woman jumped out of the car. “Oh my! I’m so sorry!” She spoke, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his head. “Oh are you hurt?” Takaba mumbled something and the woman literally pulled him into the car and placed him in the back seat.

Takaba rubbed his head as the car began to move. He saw the woman in the diver’s seat, steering the wheel with a look of worry on her face.

“Excuse me…” Takaba spoke.

“He’s awake.” An accented, male voice spoke from the passenger’s seat.

“Oh!” The woman stopped the car and looked behind her shoulder. “You’re fine…I was afraid I had hit you! My husband and I were going to take you to the doctor and_”

“I’m okay, I don’t need to go…can you just take me to my hotel?” He rubbed his head again.

“Sure, yeah…” The woman replied. “And by the name, my name is Azumi…I’m an actress. I say that because I see your camera, maybe I’ll let you take some pictures of me.”

“Really?” Takaba actually sounded surprised.

“Yeah…but…not now…maybe in a few months. I’m pregnant you see, so I don’t have time for photo-shoots.” She beamed.

“Oh, that’s….that’s great, congrats!”  Takaba’s head still throbbed.

“Thanks, not a lot of people know. I haven’t told the media yet…um, this is my husband. His name is Adam Chancellor…”

_Where the hell is he from?_

“He was my history teacher when I went studying abroad.” Azumi added. “In Scotland.”

“She was a bright one.” Adam interjected.

“Yeah, I was. Oh, Adam is also blind.” She sounded rather happy. “So, I’m driving. I was used to being driven around before we were married, so forgive me if I’m not the best.”

The three continued to talk about any and everything. Most of the conversation was composed of Azumi’s life, how she came from a rich family and how she was expected to be an actress. No one expected her to marry her former foreign history teacher, or more precisely, her family wasn’t happy with it. Eventually, the trio had made way to Takaba’s shabby hotel. Azumi had asked if he wanted her to rent him a suite at a better hotel in Shinjuku, but he declined.

“Thanks…” He said as he stepped out of the car.

“No problem! Maybe we’ll bump into each other again, Akihito? I’d love to see you take some nice pictures of me. Maybe a back view though, I’m not always ready for pictures in the front!” And with that Azumi and Adam drove off.

OoOoOoOoO

As Takaba lay in bed that night, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was regret that drove him, rather than nostalgia. Both regret and nostalgia were indeed, fingers of the same hand, however, they differed  in many aspects.

Takaba liked to think that nostalgia was a positive form of longing. It was a gentle tug, letting you know that you’ve missed something. It left you walking forward, but always looking back. Whereas regret, was more of a pull, a negative form of yearning. Regret signified that you left something behind in the past, or screwed something up. Unlike nostalgia, regret forced someone to crawl back on their knees. In a sense, Takaba supposed he was being subjected to both emotions, positive and negative. They drove him to happiness and insanity. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to come back to Japan.

Takaba sighed and jumped out of bed. He made way to the bathroom where he stripped, hopped in the shower and cleaned himself. After about ten minutes, he made way back into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his slim waist. For a few seconds, he mused on going to bed naked, but that was stupid. So he walked over to the place where his suitcase resided and began to pull out some pajamas. When finally he withdrew some pants and a T-shirt, he stood and began to undo his towel. It dropped to the floor prompting him to bend down, get it, turn around and toss it on the bed.

He spun on his heel, and faced the bed. However, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He cast a confused glance towards the bedroom door and nearly jumped as he did so. Standing there, just inches behind the threshold, glaring with that heavy set of golden eyes was no other than Asami Ryuchi.

That night, there wasn’t a smile riddled on his face, nor did he have the calming aura about him. Something seemed wrong, and he almost seemed threatening, even more so than a few hours before. He stared Takaba down like a lion stalked its prey, almost daring his victim to move.  Takaba swallowed deeply as he stood near the bed, realizing that he was still naked. He could practically see the lust written in Asami’s eyes, and he knew from past actions, that this man had a very dominating personality.

He only remained quiet as his former boss advanced towards him at a firing speed. Within seconds, he had Takaba’s damp body within his firm grasp. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s naked body, constricted him like a snake to a rabbit. Takaba tried to say something, but he was roughly cut off when Asami’s strong lips made forceful contact with his, completely knocking the air out of him.

The kiss was nothing short of lust, and it was filled with a hunger that a mere caress couldn’t easily satisfy. The way Asami panted, and the way his muscles tightened around Takaba’s frame allowed the younger man to know just how much his former boss had missed him.  Maybe the same nostalgia (or regret), that had brought Takaba back to his old job, had also brought Asami here to this shabby hotel.

Regardless of if it was nostalgia or regret, Takaba was happy. He needed this moment, of clarity and love, no matter how sudden or strange it seemed. All that mattered was that Asami was there for him, even after three years.

In the midst of his thoughts, Takaba found himself falling backwards. Thank God the bed cushioned his unfortunate fall, but the heavier weight upon him still made him rather uncomfortable. At some point, he began to squirm underneath Asami’s body, causing the business man to break the kiss and hover directly over Takaba, gazing into his bright blue eyes. “Hello…” Takaba couldn’t really find anything constructive to say. The word kind of slipped out of his mouth, causing Asami to chuckle just a little bit before he finally came back down upon Takaba.

Like three years ago, he ran his hands over the younger man’s shivering body. He felt the dampness resting on the surface of his skin leaving a smooth and slick finish. Asami smiled and sat up, pulling a very confused (and still naked), Takaba into his lap. Still gasping for air, Takaba rested his head on Asami’s clothed chest, closing his eyes. He waited for a second, in calm silence, as he felt Asami’s large hand roughly caressing his exposed thigh. The older man then trailed a few fingers up and down Takaba’s shivering ass, forcing them into to the cleft of his entrance then slowly, he let them hover just above his anticipating ass hole.

Takaba bit his lip when one finger was brutally pushed in his void, gliding past the pink flesh and planting itself within him. Seconds later, another finger joined, causing him to move in Asami’s lap. Rhythmically, Asami trailed his fingers in and out of the stretched hole, until Takaba began to moan.

Takaba gripped on to Asami’s tie, biting back a scream and fighting back tears. The feeling that manifested itself through his body was enough to make his head spin. His ears were already ringing, as those voices began to yell at him again, but like before he only ignored them. He didn’t want anything to ruin this moment. Takaba convulsed when Asami used a free hand to grip his hot, exposed erection. Pre-cum already plagued the older man’s palm as he pumped his lover’s burning cock. Takaba hissed as the fingers continued to dig deeper and deeper into swollen cavity, lightly brushing his sweet spot. He continued to try and squirm but Asami’s devious actions made that nearly impossible.

 _Don’t pass out…_ Takaba told himself. _Just keep it up for a little longer._

Asami finally removed his fingers from Takaba’s ass, causing the younger man to gasp. Seconds later, he also released Takaba’s erection. Takaba eventually let go of  Asami’s tie and nearly fell limp into the older man’s loose embrace. He closed his eyes and listened as Asami undid his own belt and unzipped his slacks. Takaba braced himself when their positions were changed so that once again, Asami was pressed down upon him, sealing their emotions with a devouring kiss. This time however, Takaba felt Asami’s naked flesh upon his own. Both erections rubbed against each other, hot, and moist.

Takaba was too dazed to do anything when Asami bound his wrists together above his head with his own tie. He just waited as his lover forcefully spread his thighs apart, trailing one last finger over his leaking cock, and then finally, Asami’s hot erection ripped through his unprepared entrance, causing him to let out a terrible cry of pain.

 _Come on…_ Takaba had reached the point of pure ecstasy and now, that ringing in his ears became too much. Waves of pleasure saturated his body as Asami’s massive cock forced its way in and out of his ass hole. He could practically feel his skin ripping, becoming victim to Asami’s unshaking libido.

 _I can’t do this…_ Takaba felt his conscience giving out on him. _This is too much…_

The pure bliss took hold of Takaba’s being as he felt his eye lids flutter against his will. He clutched onto Asami only for a little while longer until he felt his body betray him. Before Takaba knew it, that feeling of ecstasy vanished and within seconds of being fucked, he felt both his physical and mental body go limp.

OoOoOoOoOo

Takaba woke up the next morning, sore, confused and unsurprisingly…alone. He forced himself to sit up despite every fiber in his being telling him to lay back down. He itched the back of his head and frowned.

 _What the hell happened?_ For a second, he thought last night was just a dream, but that was going against the obvious. He saw bruises on his skin, he felt the pain, and he still smelled Asami’s lingering cologne dancing upon his body.

He didn’t know what to make of it, or what to think of it. It was very unlikely that he’d ever see Asami again after what they’d done and strangely, he wasn’t too hurt by that. He had gotten what he wanted, in a twisted kind of way. He found himself closing his eyes, and falling back on the soft bedspread. He felt kind of comfortable, as the rays of sunlight came through the window to caress his naked skin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At age twenty three, Takaba found himself looking over a rail off the side of a building. By now, he guessed he consider himself a ‘real photographer’. He’d seen the scoop, he’d taken the pictures, he’d run and now he assumed he was going to ‘pay the price’.

Like all those years ago, he found himself trapped, and this time, there would be no men in black suits coming to save him, in fact, it was those very men in black suits coming to take him.  He’d stooped into business that didn’t concern him (again) all for the sake of the scoop, and all in the name of photography.

Takaba looked over his shoulder and saw the three men approaching him. Two of them looked furious, another one however, had a smile of amusement on his face. He was ahead of the group, walking towards Takaba the fastest.

Those golden eyes pierced him, and momentarily, he felt a little weak to his knees. However, he bit that emotion back and steadied himself. _You knew what you were getting yourself into when you saw his name._ Takaba thought, as he gripped the rail even tighter. _Isn’t he why you did this?_ Takaba could only agree with himself as his captors grew closer.

He had gone to great lengths, he had pursued his dream not just for the glory and that title he wanted, but in hopes that somehow, or someway, he’d bump into Asami again. And he knew his chances were slim, as it became evident that the two lived in completely different worlds. He’d seen Asami in the papers, in the media, at social gatherings, etc…etc… He’d be flocked by his faithful followers and comrades, carrying his godlike aura around him.

Takaba supposed he should’ve felt intimidated by the people around Asami, but those very people were the ones who gave him the strength to find Asami. He wanted to find what was his again, and in the best way possible, rekindle that old relationship he yearned for.

So now, as he loomed over the building’s rail, feeling that familiar bliss overcoming his yearning body, he couldn’t help but smirk at Asami.

 _Come and get me._ His blue eyes shouted. _And this time, don’t try to run away._

Asami’s golden orbs returned just as much hunger, as Takaba finally got the strength to jump off of the rail and slide down the side of the building.

* * *

 

**Quick A/U: An extra snippet. The story ended at age 23, but I just felt like I should add this part. So, call it a little epilogue.**

* * *

 

At age twenty five, Akihito stood awkwardly in the middle of the reception hall. He had consumed half a glass of champagne, and still felt like he didn’t belong amongst the large group of suited men and well dressed women. Up ahead, there were people eating and sitting down at tables, sparking up conversations.

Akihito walked through the crowd, excusing himself, he just needed to get a breath of fresh air.  From a distance, he saw a group of men and women hovering around the infamous Asami Ryuichi. They were praising and congratulating him on his most recent accomplishment in life. “Congratulations on your marriage!”. He heard them say over and over again, and he only smiled.

This was Asami’s wedding reception, and almost every businessman/women, actor, actress, and celeb in Asia made themselves present there. Akihito, despite how far he had gotten in life, still felt very intimidated by these men and women. He just needed to stand outside for a little while, and then he’d go back inside. Maybe he’d actually stand next to Asami.

The wedding courtyard was beautiful, it almost seemed like a fantasy world. As Akihito walked over the small bridge, and looked into the medium sized koi pond, he couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty that resided around him. A clear blue sky, Sakura trees, that calm summer wind…everything was just so perfect. He kind of wished he brought his camera. He continued to lean over the bridge and gaze into the pond, looking at his reflection. He had to admit he looked nice in a white tux, and thank God his hair was actually gelled back.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He supposed he needed to head back to the reception hall and actually make his presence known. After all, it was his wedding too_

“Akihito!” He heard the click of high heels and within seconds, a very beautiful woman joined his side on the bridge. She wore her hair in a bun, and a tight, black cocktail dress. “You remember me don’t you?”

Akihito turned to face her, automatically remembering that kind, voice. She still looked as beautiful as she did the day they met, but she had gained a rather cold, and cunning expression. Her brown eyes were narrowed, as she stared into Akihito’s blue orbs. She had on dark lipstick and dark eye shadow, giving her a very menacing look.

“Azumi?” He replied, in a curious fashion. Her smile brightened.

“Yes! It’s me, I’m so glad you remember!” She took a few steps forward to hug him. “I’m so happy for you! Why just five years ago you were laying in the street, now…you’re married to my old friend, Asami Ryuichi!”

He tried to breathe as she crushed him. “Yeah…th….that’s…” She seemed to realize she was constricting him and quickly let him go.

“Sorry!”

“That’s fine!” Akihito replied. “And…you look really nice!”

“I know, people have been telling me that! You look nice as well, you can really rock a tux.” Azumi nudged his shoulder before looking over the bridge, and gazing at her own reflection. Akihito joined her.

“So…how is your baby?”

“Oh, she’s not so much of a baby anymore. She’s five now, I’m already making sure she looks as good as I did at her age. She’s already wearing makeup…and perfume…”

_A five year old wearing makeup?_

“And when I have a son, he’s going to look as handsome as his father. He’ll have the perfect red hair also, and freckles…” She continued to marvel over her future family, Akihito just stared at his reflection and a few fish that swam by.

“You’re going to have a big family.” Akihito randomly said. “And you’ll be a good mother.”

Azumi chuckled. “Thanks…”

Silence ensued as the two both gazed at the fish below. A lot of them started to show themselves, swimming in circles and jumping to the surface. “You wanna see if we can catch one?” Azumi asked. “Let’s just try and hold one.”

“Um…okay, I guess we should_”

At that moment, another joined the two on the bridge. Both Azumi and Akihito looked up to see Asami standing there with a small gift box in his hand. Azumi smiled a little bit and nudged Takaba one more time, “We’ll see about catching fish some other time.”. Seconds later, she bowed to Asami and left the bridge.

Asami eventually joined Akihito’s side. “Were you really going to catch fish?”

“Well, I’m a little bored.” Akihito playfully replied. Asami only rolled his eyes and pulled his new spouse closer to him. He placed an arm around Akihito’s shoulder and held him for a while.

“Are you happy, Akihito?” The question broke through the silence, almost knocking the photographer off of his feet. He turned to face Asami, trying his best to keep from crying again like before.

“Honestly, after all the shit we’ve been through together…saying I’m happy is just an understatement.” He walked over to his husband and pulled him into a firm embrace. Moments later, Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito’s small frame. “I’m glad.” He whispered in his spouse’s ear.

The two broke their embrace and for a few moments, gazed over at their own reflections in the pound. It was Asami who got Akihito’s attention by handing him the gift box he had brought.

“What’s this?” Akihito stared at the present in his hand.

“Just open it.” Asami replied.

The photographer did as he was told. He undid the ribbon and lifted up the lid. He reached his hand inside the box and picked up a small object with his fingers. He nearly squealed when he held his gift.

“My….my Polaroid!!” He shouted, Asami chuckled.

“I thought it would make a nice wedding gift.” He replied.

Akihito hugged Asami once again and buried his head in that large, muscular chest. “So it was you, all those years ago? You saved me?”

Asami ruffled Akihito’s hair. “You never really gave me a chance to speak that night.”

“I was frightened!” Akihito looked up. “But I’m glad it was you…you’ve been chasing me forever it seems like.”

“No,” Asami bent down and placed a soft kiss on Takaba’s cheek. “I’ve been watching you for all these years. You’ve been a magnet for trouble.”

Akihito shrugged and stared into those golden orbs, feeling that loving nostalgia (or regret), creep back within him one final time. “I’m not going to argue with you on that.”

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow…17 pages of a lot of words. Thank you micro-soft word. Anyway, I hope you all like this long oneshot. Originally, it was going to be multi-chaptered but I think I have way too many stories to catch up with, so making it a oneshot was very appropriate.  
> Anyway, if you guys didn’t know, I’ve been rather sick lately. And before I go on, let me tell you a bit about myself, health wise. My body changes drastically with my mood, meaning if I’m depressed, hurt, or anything like that, my heartbeat starts to go irregular and I was born with and irregular heartbeat (well, a few hours later my heartbeat was irregular, my heart didn’t work when I was born.). In addition, my body will not accept any food if I am flat out sad or depressed.  
> Recently on mangago, a very nasty fall out involving my name got out of hand. I hadn’t commented or anything like that, I just watched and it really ate away at me. During that time, I couldn’t eat, I just couldn’t. Anything I tried to eat, or drink came up like five minutes later. I would throw everything up, and my heart was just going crazy. Before all that, I weighed only 95 pounds, I’m pretty sure I’ve dropped a bit of weight because that was going on for…a while. Anyway, one user got rather upset and told me to hang myself. I remember specifically they said “go hang yourself and die, the world would be better off without you or your stories”. And I didn’t hang myself, but that just brought my self esteem down. I still couldn’t eat, and my mom was getting really worried. She mentioned that she could see my bones and even asked if I needed to go to the doctor. I said no of course, but she told my grandparents and they were ready to take me, I convinced them I was alright. So eventually, the arguing died off but I still felt depressed, so I decided to write a poem about how I felt, and how the words ‘Go kill yourself’ can affect a person.  
> The amount of feedback I got, and the stories from other users (on a different website) all around the world, made me feel so much better. People commented, shared their stories about being bullied in real life or on the internet, and they explained that they’d lost friends/family because of it. People liked my poem, and they told me they could relate and that totally brought me out of my depression. In addition, a user liked it so much that they brought me a year-long premium membership. That was the extra-kick I needed to start writing fanfiction again. For those of you who are worried, I feel so much better, and I’m pretty sure that I weigh 95 pounds again! If you want to read the poem, I can give you the link.  
> And also, I forgot to thank the people who stood up for me on mangago, which was a lot. While I was still quite depressed during that time, it made me really happy that people stopped everything that was going on.   
> On happier news, or the brighter side, my sister and I have started driving lessons. She’s a nervous driver, I’m a laid back driver so far. XD! How is summer going for you guys by the way, mine has been going alright. Better yet, how was your fourth of July? My mother, sister, cousin, other cousin, grandmother and I all hopped in the car to look for some fireworks. We never saw a legit fire work show, but we were able to point some out in Lakeview and Arlington. To say it in a good way, Fourth of July was awesome!  
> Anyway, sorry for the long ass author’s note. Hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Please review!  
> May God keep you!  
> I don’t own Finder Series.  
> -Yamiga


End file.
